


[Podfic] There is no "i" in "team" (but there is one in "vibrator")

by sallysparrow017



Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Coming Untouched, Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Porn with Feelings, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:28:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 48
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25833526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sallysparrow017/pseuds/sallysparrow017
Summary: Podfic of 'There is no "i" in "team" (but there is one in "vibrator")' by BakedAppleSauce.“Do not let me,” Nicky’d said beforehand, eyes already pupil-dark and breath coming  a bit quicker, but with the same no-nonsense tone he usually reserved for serious occasions. God, how Joe loved him. “Even if I ask you really nicely, yes?”“No?” Joe had said, pretending to need further instruction. “What if you say please?”In which some fun is had.
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Comments: 3
Kudos: 32





	[Podfic] There is no "i" in "team" (but there is one in "vibrator")

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Restricted Work] by [BakedAppleSauce](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BakedAppleSauce/pseuds/BakedAppleSauce). Log in to view. 



Author: BakedAppleSauce  
Reader: sallysparrow017

Fandom: The Old Guard (Movies)  
Pairing: Joe/Nicky

Length: 00:18:09  
Download (right click & save) or stream:  
[here!](https://sallysparrow017.parakaproductions.com/podfics/There%20is%20no%20_i_%20in%20_team_%20\(but%20there%20is%20one%20in%20_vibrator_\).mp3)

Song used is ‘Serity’ by Vallis Alps.

Thanks so much to [BakedAppleSauce](http://archiveofourown.org/users/bakedapplesauce/) for permission and [paraka](http://archiveofourown.org/users/paraka/) for hosting!!

Come find me on tumblr at [laheylupin!](http://laheylupin.tumblr.com)

**Author's Note:**

> I saw on tumblr that today is BakedAppleSauce's birthday(!!), and had to go record some porn in their honor. Thank you for the wonderful smut you're providing this fandom, you're truly doing the lord's work :D


End file.
